Unwanted Confrontations
by Amethyst Turtle
Summary: Lucy, Pike Queen of Hoenn, meets Dahlia, Arcade Star of Sinnoh. Battle ensues!


AN: I love the new Sinnoh Frontier Brains. They're so wacky! So I wondered what would happen if the Hoenn Brains and the Sinnoh Brains met.  
I also based their personalities based on their ingame dialogue, not on their anime counterparts. I also took their pokemon from the games, not the anime.

Unwanted Confrontations

"Hi there!"

Lucy, better known as the Pike Queen, flinched as someone called out to her from behind. She should have known better than to agree to attend the stupid Battle Frontier Party.

"You Lucy?"

The Pike Queen slowly turned around, keeping a look of pure annoyance on her pale face. That didn't stop her caller from faltering her annoyingly bright smile.

"Yes," Lucy gritted through her teeth. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't in the mood. Well, she never was, but still. "And who might you be…?"

"Dahlia, Arcade Star of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier!" the woman said, her smile widening to impossible proportions. She was wearing a yellow shirt with frills that seemed about three sizes too small that only emphasized her obviously happy attitude. Her legs were squeezed like sausages in very-skinny jeans. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"…Uh huh?" Lucy pretended to be interested. She wasn't _that_ rude. But that didn't stop her from being annoyed by Dahlia's insistent smile. And her hair! What was up with her hair? It reminded Lucy of a Tentacruel that had gotten hold of some Christmas ornaments, for some reason. And she thought Tucker had bad taste in hair styles. "Like what?"

"Well, um, I've heard you like serpentine pokemon!" Dahlia exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Your battle facility is based on luck and chance, right?"

"…yes…"

"Well, what a coincidence! Mine is too!" Dahlia smiled, unnerved by Lucy's cold glare.

While Dahlia rambled off about her facility rules, Lucy glanced around. Scott and Palmer were thumping each other's back, holding large mugs of beer. Ever since the two met, a meeting of the Frontier Brains was inevitable. Lucy swept her sharp eyes around the room to see how everyone was getting along. Anything to distract her from Dahlia, who didn't seem to notice that Lucy was ignoring her.

Noland was talking to some geeky little kid with sleepy eyes. Factory Head Thorton, was it? Thorton interrupted whatever his fellow Factory Head was saying and held out a little electronic pad proudly, pointing to a bunch of random spots on it. Noland seemed mesmerized by it.

Argenta was laughing at something Tucker said, no doubt another one of his cheesy jokes. Then Tucker said something else, and the Hall Matron abruptly stopped laughing. She slapped him across the face and stomped away to go talk to Anabel and Greta, who were eating all the refreshments at mach speed.

Spenser was trying to calm down Brandon, who was yelling at Caitlin. Darach was holding the furious girl protectively behind him while holding Brandon at bay with the other hand. Spenser looked like he was about to hit Brandon over the head with his staff. Well, they seemed to be getting along just fine.

"And also there was- hey! Are you listening?" Dahlia waved her hands in front of Lucy's face.

Lucy decided it was time to be blunt with Miss Sunshine.

"No."

"Well, that's just rude," Dahlia said cheerfully. "Why don't we have a battle?"

Well, wasn't she the forward one. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her, trying to detect any trickery. She didn't like to be mocked.

"…what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Let's have a battle!" Dahlia smiled, oblivious to Lucy's obvious annoyance. The Arcade Star cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Hey! Everyone!" All the other Frontier Brains turned around to face them. Lucy tried to creep backwards into the shadow. "Lucy and I are gonna battle!"

"I never agreed to this," Lucy hissed.

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss!" Dahlia grabbed her arm and dragged her to the middle of the massive antechamber before she could protest. Being the lucky person she was, Lucy finally noticed that Scott and Palmer had decided to hold the party on a glorified battle field, void of any dirt or rocks. The turf of the professionals. Dahlia set her on one side of the field and she spun over to the other side. Lucy watched, an eyebrow raised, as she pirouetted all the way across the field. She was definitely on drugs.

"Three on three!" Dahlia yelled out. The other Frontier Brains gathered on the side of the field, whispering to each other behind their hands. Lucy glared at them. Anabel shot her a look of pity and amusement. Scott stepped up to referee.

"The rules are simple! Three pokemon on three! The first trainer whose whole team is knocked out will lose! This battle between Arcade Star Dahlia and Pike Queen Lucy will now begin!" Scott brought down his raised arm, as if he were starting a race. Lucy rolled her eyes. It looked like there was no backing out.

"Battle with a smile!" Dahlia sang out as she tossed out her first pokeball. A Togekiss appeared in a flash of white, chirping excitedly. It seemed that her pokemon had found her happy pills.

Lucy sighed and pressed the button on her pokeball. A massive Steelix emerged, glowering down at the Jubilee pokemon, grinding his menacing teeth together. In spite of herself, she allowed a fraction of a grin appear on her face. Crushing Dahlia's pokemon would be easy.

"Rock Slide."

The battle began as her Steelix flung several large boulders that seemed to materialize out of nowhere at the Togekiss. He flew around haphazardly, dodging each one. It seemed that he was faster than she anticipated.

"Ha ha! Good move! Togekiss, Aura Sphere, with a smile!" Dahlia yelled. Lucy groaned inwardly. Seriously, that whole smiling thing was getting old. She didn't bother telling her Steelix to dodge, knowing that the ball of energy that the Togekiss shot would follow him anyways like a heat seeking missile. As she anticipated, her Steelix collapsed when the Aura Sphere came in contact. He managed to get up, though, groaning.

"Rock Slide."

With some difficulty, her Steelix flung more boulders at the Togekiss. This time, they came in contact. The Togekiss squealed as a large stone struck him between the eyes. He flapped his wings harder, only to have another boulder crush him down onto the ground.

"Great job, Togekiss!" Dahlia called out as she recalled him. "We sure had fun! Alright now, Blaziken! Battle with a smile!"

An oversized chicken appeared, pumping his feathered arms up and down eagerly.

"Steelix, Earthquake."

The Steelix struck his tail on the ground, creating large tremors that nearly knocked everyone off their feet. The Frontier Brains mumbled in displeasure as they had to lean against each other for balance. Rocks popped out of the ground in a trail headed straight for the Blaziken. He nimbly leapt up high, far off the ground. He landed just as the tremors stopped.

"Blaziken! Superpower!"

The blazing chicken flung himself at the Steelix, fists pointed straight ahead. He crashed into the steel snake, cawing out in victory. The Steelix collapsed, this time for good. Greta coughed loudly, obviously masking a laugh.

Lucy silently recalled her Steelix as Dahlia gave her Blaziken a high five. Smiling, of course. But she knew that Superpower had worn out Blaziken already, diminishing his defenses. Lucy sent out another one of her serpentine pokemon.

Her Milotic let out a melancholy moan as she gracefully twirled on the field. She steadily glared at her opponent. The Blaziken grinned back.

"...Surf."

Water seemed to come out of the flawless floor as the Milotic sent a wave straight at the Blaziken.

"Dodge it, then Thunderpunch!" Dahlia was practically hopping up and down.

The Blaziken jumped high up again, his feet grazing against the peak of the wave. The water crashed down harmlessly on the other side, barely missing Dahlia. The oversized chicken came plummeting down, holding a crackling fist out. He swiftly punched the Milotic before Lucy could react. Her Milotic cried out in pain as the electricity surge through her body. The Blaziken leapt back, grinning triumphantly.

"Surf, quick."

Before Dahlia could react, a faster, smaller wave of water crashed into the Blaziken. He sputtered, trying to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"Recover."

Lucy's Milotic hummed and glowed with a soft shade of yellow, her bruises fading away as the Blaziken was distracted. Soon, she perked up again and glared once more at her opponent.

"Thunderpunch again!"

Dahlia's Blaziken eagerly swept another crackling fist at the Milotic. She swiftly dodged and waited for Lucy's command.

"Surf."

Yet another wave crashed into the Blaziken. This time, he was knocked out for good. Dahlia recalled him. Smiling. Lucy's left eye subtly twitched.

"Great job, Lucy!" Dahlia called out. Lucy heard Greta snicker and whisper something to Argenta, who openly laughed out loud. "Here comes my last one! Medicham!"

The humanoid monkey that looked like it was wearing oversized pants appeared on the field. It shrieked and hopped up and down, a mirror image of her trainer.

"Medicham! Fake out!"

Lucy cursed inwardly as the Medicham slammed her paws against the sides of Milotic's head. While Milotic flinched, Dahlia took advantage.

"Zen Headbutt!"

The Medicham rammed her glowing head against the Milotic's side. Calmly, Lucy watched as her second pokemon collapsed in a dramatic manner similar to her first one. She recalled her and pulled out her final pokeball. It was one against one now.

"Seviper. Go."

Her signature pokemon emerged onto the field with a menacing hiss. Dahlia's Medicham smiled at him. Lucy decided to take a chance, and see if she would get lucky.

"Swagger."

The Seviper puffed out its chest and gave an odd look to the Medicham. Almost immediately, the Medicham's smile faltered slightly and her eyes took on a glazed look. She began to sway, swinging her arms around.

"Alright, Medicham! Zen Headbutt!" Dahlia cried out, waving her own arms around like she was trying to fly. For a second, the Medicham glanced expressionlessly at the Seviper, still swaying drunkenly. Then, just as Lucy was sure she was going to hit herself, the Medicham launched herself at the Seviper with mach velocity.

"…!" Lucy gritted her teeth. The added strength that Seviper's Swagger attack provided allowed the Medicham to knock him out in one hit. The Seviper's surprised face was quickly smothered by the Medicham's glowing head. Lucy's final pokemon thudded onto the ground with a final hiss of defeat. Dahlia's Medicham shook her head rapidly and jumped back to her trainer. She had won. Lucy had lost.

"The battle is set! Arcade Star Dahlia is the winner!" Scott yelled out, pointing an arm at the gleefully hopping woman. She was hugging her Medicham, jumping up and down. Lucy scowled and recalled her Seviper.

"…urk," Lucy muttered. Dahlia recalled her Medicham and bounded up to her like a Buneary. On drugs.

"That was SO much fun!" she squealed, suddenly hugging the Pike Queen. Lucy heard Greta and Argenta laughing. Then Dahlia finally noticed the cold expression on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Why aren't you smiling?"

"…why should I be?" Lucy asked. Greta was still snickering in the background. She shot her best 'evil' glare at the Tower Tycoon.

"Well, we and our pokemon had fun, didn't we?" Dahlia smiled. Again. She spun away to go talk to Tucker, who was spinning around in one spot for no apparent reason. His massive hairdo smacked a disgruntled Darach in his face, knocking his glasses off.

"Nice try, Lucy," Anabel said as she approached her, holding out a cookie she apparently saved from her feast with Greta by the refreshment stands. Lucy's expression softened a tiny bit as she accepted the offering.

"…meh," she grunted. Anabel shrugged and went over to Thorton, who was currently showing off his analysis machine to a genuinely interested Spenser. Lucy retreated back into the corner, watching the rest of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Frontier Brains interact as if the battle were hours ago.

Brandon resumed to yelling at a rather miffed Caitlin, who was hiding her face behind her massive, puffy curtain of hair. Darach was too busy searching for his glasses to protect her. Anabel, Spenser, and Noland were peering down at Thorton's machine, which was giving off a series of random beeps and whirs. Argenta was watching Greta pig out at the refreshments stand. Scott and Palmer got back to their beer and were singing a song about Mudkips, or something like that. And Dahlia was spinning around like a whirlwind with her dancing Ludicolo. Tucker stared at them with his mouth wide open. He was obviously surprised that anyone could outdo him in what he called dancing.

Lucy silently chuckled to herself. For some reason, seeing everyone else having a good time gave her a strange feeling of contentment. Even if she wasn't a part of it. But it was okay. She wasn't one for conversation, anyways. She leaned back against the wall and continued watching them from the shadows.

AN: I always found Dahlia's hair the most interesting. It really does remind me of a Tentacruel. And, she can seriously hurt someone if she spins too close to them. Hair whacks! I dunno. I'm just weird like that, I guess.  
Reviews shall be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
